


In Your Debt

by remarks



Category: Run with the Wind, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Settling Debts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarks/pseuds/remarks
Summary: All he’d done was tell Nico that it was nice that he’d quit smoking because the house didn’t smell like the inside of an old ashtray anymore. What kind of favor could Yuki possibly owe him?





	In Your Debt

**Author's Note:**

> i usually don't post fics this short to ao3 unless they're part of a collection, but hey, i'm getting in on the groundiest of ground levels here, so might as well try to reach the widest possible audience. written for shiritori, starting words from mousapelli: "return the favor."
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated!

Return the favor? Yuki didn’t even know what Nico-senpai meant by that, but he knew whatever it was, it sure did piss him off. All he’d done was tell Nico that it was nice that he’d quit smoking because the house didn’t smell like the inside of an old ashtray anymore. What kind of favor could Yuki possibly owe him?

Yuki wasn’t big on attachments. Sure, he liked to have fun -- he was a good student, but that didn’t mean he never drank or went out. In fact, he probably went out more than the rest of Aotake combined, now that the bar was behind him but graduation still months down the line. But he didn’t like to be in anyone’s debt.

“Return the favor,” Yuki mumbled under his breath. “I’ll show him return the favor.”

He pushed open the door to his room and flopped down backward onto his futon. It didn’t make any sense. Yuki liked logic and, while Nico-chan-senpai wasn’t the biggest idiot, not everything he did make sense. Like this. Sure, Yuki benefitted from not breathing in secondhand smoke all the time, but Haiji got more out of it, one more set of sort of healthy lungs for the Ekiden. It’s not like Nico quit for _Yuki_.

Yuki swallowed, remembering the way Nico leaned in and crowded him against the wall, smelling of mint instead of a pack of Peace. “You’re welcome,” Nico had said, his hand pressed flat next to Yuki’s head. “I’m looking forward to when you return the favor.” Yuki remembered how large his eyes were up close, how broad his shoulders, how close they were in their cramped little hallway. 

There was a knock at the door, startling Yuki back to his feet.

“Yuki, it’s me,” Nico called, his voice muffled through the door. “Let me in. I’m sorry, I was just teasing. You make it really easy, but I wasn’t trying to piss you off or any --”

Yuki yanked the door open wide and surged forward, pressing his mouth to Nico’s. They stood there for a moment before both burst into action, Nico’s hand pulling at the front of Yuki’s shirt and Yuki walking them both backward into his room. When the door was closed behind them again, Yuki pushed Nico up against the door and kissed him again, hard.

“There,” he said, once they broke apart to breathe, “now we’re even.”


End file.
